Virtual reality videos may include 360 degree view videos that provide users with a panoramic view. Virtual reality systems allow users to freely control their viewing direction during video play-back. Such 360 degree video players compute and display the viewing area based on the orientation of a display and user, and the field of view (FOV) that a user is likely able to see.
Current 360 degree video delivery techniques largely inherit the delivery scheme from traditional video, resulting in the video player fetching an entire 360 degree video content including visible and not visible portions of the content. This leads to huge resource wastage, as there is no need for the content that is not viewable. In a mobile network, where wireless resources are very scarce, such wastage may be costly in terms of wasted network bandwidth, as well as cost to the user of retrieving more data than needed for good quality of viewing experience.